


"I trusted you." "And you still can."

by Irwincloud09



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: Ashton thinks Luke fucked Calum.





	"I trusted you." "And you still can."

“I love what I hate, and I hate what I love. Do you know what that is!? It's you! I hate that I love you. Because you'll never feel the same, not towards me. But Luke, God Luke. I feel so fucken pathetic because of you. You had sex with Calum! How could you?” He asks, sounding more and more devastated while confessing. “I mean, sure I'm clingy, and I'm not very attractive and maybe I can be over overprotective at time and oh god, I'm an asshole, I'm sorry, okay? But I’ve been by your side when no one else was!” He finished with an angry but miserable sigh”

My jaw drops as i let out a shocked laugh. He thought I had sex with Calum?   
Ash however, did not look so amused. "What's so funny?" He asked, obviously really confused and hurt. I felt bad "Ashy, I didn't fuck Calum" I explained while putting my hands on his shoulders, Using quotation marks around fucked. He tilted his head. "I heard him and Michael last night and was mocking them. That's why you heard me moaning Calum's name. Besides why would I want him when I've got you." I finish off, with a bright blush.

I look at Ashton and see a flush of red on his face while he's looking down at his feet, embarrassed of what he accused me of. I giggle, not taking offence and take his hands away from his curls. We make eye contact and that's when I know, it was Ashton, he was the one I was in love with.. A wave of confidence washed over me and I find myself lifting my best friends chin and leaning in. We make eye contact and I grin before smashing my lips into his. I feel him kiss back, making me lose any signs of self control. He licked my bottom lip and placed his hands on my hip, and squeezed tightly. I moaned quietly making him lose any self control he may have had completely. I feel his tongue leave my mouth and lips on my neck. Leaving wet, hot kisses placed delicately but roughly all over, and each other's hands in each other's hair. "Ash" I moan out "what?" He asked with no breath. "I've never wanted Calum, I've only wanted one person" I breathe out, kissing Ashs slightly opened mouth. He furrows his brows, taking his hand away from my side. “You, Ashton.” I pull away gently.

"Wait, Michael and Calum are screwing?" Ashton asks as he goes to kiss me. I gasp, forgetting he wasn't meant to know. "Yes, well they're dating. Don't tell them I told you. Please." I beg. Ashton chuckles and kisses me sweetly, signalling that he won't.


End file.
